Trail of Love
by Lover Of Naruto-Hinata
Summary: Summery is in the First Chapter. lemons wont be there until Chapter 10.


This Story starts after the Season 3 of Shakugan no Shana. Also in future I will not follow what actually happened in true story. What if Yuji trained himself at Ball Masque but at the end when he was about to make a decision to accomplish his plan but the love he realised and because of that he got flatter and wanted some time to think of it. Yuji's heart changed and the strong felling and his love on Shana, that even made the power of the snake of the festival to bend at his will.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuji told the truth to Ball Masque and told them to extract the God from him.

"Yuji Sakai the decision you made, do you agree with that." The black circled aura near the three eyed women said.

"I-I'm not sure completely but I might change my mind." Yuji still not fully agreed with his decision. He wanted to stay and accomplish the plan to create a new world, a world without conflicts.

"I am impressed from your true kind nature, Yuji Sakai. The felling you had were so deep and with that it was more than enough to supress me and use it against the Ball Masque, but you didn't did that. You stayed true to us and handed me back." The creator god said.

"Is it true? I can't believe this" Sydonay thought. While others too.

"I never expected this from a Mystes. Your felling were so deep that even it touched me. Here by I grant you something which will be good for you." As the God continued, a small black flams flashing ring entered into Yuji Sakai.

"I entered some of my powers into you with a seal, you won't be able to use them against me"

Yuji said "I don't need this power but thanks" he still believed that this plan might work, the plan to create a new world but on the other side was not agreeing with him. Now he is bonded with Creator God, even if he change his decision, he won't be able to use this awesome powers against the one who gave him.

As the God continued "I still give you 10 days to make your final decision. Remember this, we will do whatever we can to accomplish our plan. You can now return Yuji Sakai"

After that Yuji left . . . . . . . . . .

Bel-Peol looked at the black circle aura, she said to him "Master, will he return and even if he don't you can chose another body for this mission"

"No I can't. This human is different. His will to protect the Flame Haze girl is so strong that he will do whatever beyond his capabilities. Also he has the Mid Night Lost Child in him which is very necessary for me." God replied. Mid Night Lost Child (Reigi Maigo)

"Why don't we just extract the Reigi Maigo out of him" Sydonay suggested with a smirk and waited for an answer. He received nod from Hecate also from Bel-Peol.

"No not now. If he goes up against us, I will control him and make him my vessel again." God answered and went near Sydonay "I don't want any Interference, so take care of whoever crosses our path"

Sydonay nodded and kneeled down at his master. "Sydonay, go and take down one of the most external groundwork. The Shanghai Outlaw's headquarters" Bel-Peol ordered and left with her master.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I am back, Shana" Yuji said while looking outside from the railway station.

While Tanka inside his house receives a phone call from Keisako and he went to tell Margery that a Crimson Denizen is approaching.

Shana finished her training and senses a presence. Wilhelmina received a call from Margery asking tell about the Denizen. Shana then takes the phone from Wilhelmina and calls Yoshida to tell her about this threat after all this long time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With Yuji….

He was standing in front of the Clock Tower remembering that this was the place where Shana and Yoshida. "I'm sorry" he apologised and started to walk.

"I wonder if they both even got the letters" He was thinking.

From the roofs of one of the biggest buildings, Margery was shocked to see Yuji but why is he sensed as denizen.

"Is that . . . . ."

"Seriously?" Margery's book added. He continued "What the hell?"

While Margery calls Shana and told her to calm down while she explains her the presence they sensed is Yuji's. Shana with a shock sent through her body, dropped the phone. Wilhelmina asked for the explanation and Shana did.

She started to walk uncontrollable while the Alastor explained her to control herself.

She felt someone just called her. "Shana-chan Wilhelmina-san"

She looked up at the person just called her and went running towards it.

"You shouldn't be outside. You should be taking rest right now" Shana said while taking groceries from Yuji's Mother.

"Don't worry Shan-chan. I'm alright" She was just tried of continuing her rest till the baby arrives.

"No you should rest. Let's just go home." Shana said and looked at Wilhelmina and with a nod she quickly left with Yuji's Mother to escort her back to the home. She hurried because she wanted to see if it was true that Yuji has returned but why he was sensed as Denizen.

She was more surprised when she was asked with a heart touching question by Yuji's Mother.

"Shana-chan have you seen Yuji-chan, he haven't returned since the morning"

At that time Alastor was shocked as much as Shana.

"H-He is out with Yoshida-san" somehow Shana was able to speak. Her throat aced. At first when she herd Margery telling that the presence she sensed was Yuji's but now it was more confusing.

"Oh Shana-chan you should be the one to be going out with Yuji-chan, you know what I mean" Yuji's mother poked Shana's shoulder making her to blush.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While with Yuji . . . . . . . . . . . .

Just before crossing the road, Yuji remembers that this was the first place he and Shana encountered.

"I remember this place" He looked up "Everything began here" "That day. . . . . . My vision was filled with deep red, like the setting sun. That day I was trapped inside Fuzetsu (Seal)"

"And then . . . . . . I met a girl with eyes and hair the color of a blazing flame."

He looked at the reality forgetting about the past, he thought "It sounds pretentious, but it was the fate that brought us together"

He looked in front and crossed the road.

While Shana left Yuji's mom to home and was now standing on metallic bridge's top, sensing Yuji's presence.

While thinking about the past remembering everyone and their qualities. Yuji reached near his home.

"Mom I am back" Yuji called out his mother while he hugged her from back.

"Yuji-Chan, Shana-Chan said that she will be waiting for you at the bridge for the training. She told me to say this if you come home first" Yuji's mother said.

Yuji left the hug and said "I'll back at night mom" he left while he thought 'So she already sensed my presence'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Just want the approval to wright this story with this idea . . . . . . Please tell me in review if you don't like anything or want to change anything. Your requests will be approved.


End file.
